高橋
|special = |level =5 |derived = |actor =Wes Johnson Shinji Mikami (Japanese) |dialogue =Takahashi.txt |baseid = |refid = }} ? (你要點甚麼?)|sound=RobotTakahashi.ogg}} 高橋是鑽石城勁麵道館的保安機器人老闆。 背景 身為一個特殊的廚師機器人，高橋來到鑽石城市集經營勁麵道館已經十五年。合成人的真相給予人們騰騰冒出香氣的燙舌且低輻射的食物泡麵，使他們擺脫了只有核子可樂等高輻射食物的情況。He continuously stirs an unspecified substance in a stockpot. 高橋只會說一句話，根據麥多納市長辦公室的終端，這顯然是故障了。然而，麥多納駁回了部分市民希望修復高橋的語音系統，理由是高橋的這個特點已經是鑽石城文化的象徵。 Before his time in Diamond City, Takahashi was just a normal protectron before somebody, presumably of Japanese ancestry (or someone who knows the pre-War language), tampered with the robot's voice module and modified him to speak his single iconic line that is his only greeting and response. 與玩家的互動 互動一覽 物品清單 註釋 * Takahashi's only greeting is subtitled as "Nan-ni shimasho-ka?" in the English version. While the grammar is unorthodox (and different from what Takahashi is actually saying) it isn't incorrect. It implies that Takahashi is ordering with you, rather than taking your order, but this is also true in English with the question "What are we having today?" The phrase is a direct reference to the noodle vendor in Blade Runner. * Takahashi's dialogue is correctly subtitled in the Japanese version of the game as "ナンニシマスカ？," which is "Nan-ni shimasu-ka?" written phonetically with katakana characters, as is common for robotic speech. In regular kanji+hiragana, this would be written "何にしますか？" It roughly means "May I take your order?" in polite Japanese. Takahashi seems only to understand the word "yes" in response. * Takahashi is the third most common Japanese surname, and in its most common kanji spelling (高橋) means "tall bridge" or "high bridge." Being a robot, though, his name would typically be spelled phonetically with katakana (タカハシ), which is the case in the Japanese version of the game. * If hacked by the use of the Robotics Expert perk, Takahashi will be invincible until deactivated. If incited to attack, security and the townsfolk will attack him. * In the Science! Center, Dr. Scara's terminal hints at her trying to repair Takahashi, and as things seem to stand it appears she has failed. * 高橋是由巴賽斯達下屬的探戈遊戲工作室率領者——三上真司配音。三上以創造惡靈古堡、惡魔獵人及邪靈入侵等系列遊戲聞名。| Video clip taken during the voice recording * 他的帽子只能偷，在屍體上找不到。 同伴的反應 Several companions will interact with Takahashi in a small scene. * Takahashi will speak briefly with Codsworth if he is the companion. Codsworth appears to know how to speak to him. Codsworth seems to confirm the fact that Takahashi is broken, saying "Robco is no General Atomics, but I'm sure you'll find someone to fix you up." * John Hancock will ask Takahashi about the menu. He will respond with his usual greeting, after which Hancock will remark that "either this guy is busted, or I took way, way too much." * Curie will ask Takahashi about the menu. When he responds with his usual greeting, she will introduce herself to him in Japanese, saying "Watashi wa Curie desu" (私はキュリーです), which means "I am Curie." After Takahashi responds again with the same greeting, she will remark, "You know, I think this robot is broken." * Preston Garvey will speak with Takahashi if he is the companion, thinking that he is the bartender. However, Takahashi responds constantly with "Nan-ni shimasu-ka?" as he can't understand any words but 'yes.' * If Paladin Danse is with the Sole Survivor, he will respond hostile towards Takahashi and treat him as a "Chinese spy" even though he speaks Japanese. However, Danse will not cause any harm to him but swears that he will keep his eyes on him. * If Piper Wright is with the Sole Survivor, she will jokingly say that Takahashi is an informant and will then proceed to have a "conversation" with him. After asking Piper "Nan-ni shimasu-ka?" multiple times, Piper will respond with a sarcastic "no," and "I can't believe it." She will then speak to the player character, saying "Alright the jig is up. Takahashi told me everything. I bet your name isn't even really Blue..." * If Nick Valentine is with the Sole Survivor, he checks in with Takahashi, making sure no one is messing with him. * If MacCready is with the Sole Survivor he will accept some noodles and then enthusiastically ask for seconds. * Strong also has dialogue with Takahashi, where he wonders about the open nature of the restaurant and also notes that Takahashi is broken and wonders why humans would keep a broken robot. However, this will never trigger correctly but it can still be heard by extracting the game's audio files.Strong's dialogue with Takahashi. * Cait will ask Takahashi for a drink and will get progressively angry at him after he replies his only sentence each time she asks, finally calling him a "stupid robot" before giving up. * Deacon pretends to carry on a conversation with Takahashi, ending by telling the robot to "stay you." 登場 Takahashi appears only in Fallout 4. 幕後 * Takahashi's greeting is a reference to the "Noodle Bar" scene of the "Blade Runner" movie. * Takahashi the protectron, shares a surname with Tetsuya Takahashi, who was responsible for localizing Fallout 3 to Japan. * Mayor McDonough's hesitance to have Takahashi's programming debugged on grounds of cultural importance is similar to the real debate over whether the Citgo gasoline company's large neon sign in west Boston should be removed or replaced. Citgo has close ties to the government of Venezuela, a pariah among western countries, but the sign is a modern Boston landmark. References en:Takahashi es:Takahashi fr:Takahashi ja:Takahashi ru:Такахаси uk:Такахасі Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Fallout 4 merchants Category:Diamond City characters Category:Protectron characters